


明狗·C'est La Vie

by ReidSky



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 国际三禁和ooc，现代背景，虎头蛇尾，不过可以看看车





	明狗·C'est La Vie

1

简自豪在巴黎读书那几年胖了十来斤。

读完书，找了工作，又辞职，才回来。这样好不容易回国又赶上春节。家长毕竟还是疼小崽，特地做了没什么咸淡的粥给他让他稍微控制一下下体脂，简自豪嘴头答应，转头就call了现在在国内的难兄难弟刘世宇李元浩等人出去吃涮串。一签子菜一签子肉送进辣油铺了一小汪的锅里，出来时泼淋了稀疏的红油麻椒，吃得痛痛快快心里明净敞亮，热乎气儿顺喉管往上冒。史森明招牌甜豆微笑隔着被蒸起来的一拨一拨雾遮得温柔模糊，一支声音横冲直撞出来然后突兀地碎裂在桌面上。严君泽要结婚了，下个月，说要送电子请柬。说的时候平静，平静底下淌着一触即发的汩汩岩浆。

哦，那恭喜他呀。简自豪反应最快，边说边去捞旁边立着的汽水瓶，厚玻璃的瓶身显出沉甸甸的实惠。其他人如梦方醒地附和，李元浩面色不佳，史森明看他一眼，把话绕开。思绪像溶化的雾一样水淋淋地爬行回溯：腐化的巴黎，绚烂的巴黎。

简自豪读的是人文社科类型的研，提着行李箱轱辘轱辘飞到巴黎的时候只会一句发音极其刁钻的bonjour和散装英语。过来接机的人被简自豪的语言水平惊到，问他要不要先报一年预科，简自豪看着周围组合在一起他就认不出来的拉丁字母兴叹：多一年预科多一年钱，不念，我玩命学就完了。

接洽人带他到校园留学生宿舍，说他好运地分到了国人室友，简自豪行李箱轱辘轱辘跟着进去，搭眼见到史森明窝在桌子前边摆弄他厚重的笔电，两只脚老老实实聚拢压在凳子上，捧一杯果汁。

此小孩还挺可爱。简自豪暗想，觉得应该真的挺幸运，国人室友等于饭友等于聊友，他也不用在错综的人际关系里因脾气太爆而在国际友人间风评被害了。

和史森明熟络起来实在不是难事，不到几天他们就同进同出难舍难分，原因主要是简自豪法语水平太差要靠可爱的小明救场。史森明本来不是这种热心到上哪儿都陪着人家的性格。但有天晚上他起夜看见简自豪那边灯朦胧醒着，悄摸过去一看，他熬夜浮肿显得脸更大的室友苦兮兮啜着浓缩咖啡，趴在桌子上研究法语六大语式和琐碎的细枝末节，练习密密麻麻铺了一草纸，字迹凌乱潦草，每一个勾都像要划破纸张。史森明盯着他镀着光边的浮肿侧脸站在旁边呆了一会，简自豪回头一看吓得发出凄厉大叫。楼道里传来各色国骂。

后来认识了同为国人的美院双煞洪浩轩刘世宇，建筑院的严君泽，计算机的李元浩。他们经常聚，到咖啡馆挤挤嚓嚓坐一张桌子跟前，交谈的声音都淹没在嘈杂的背景音里，哪里都不缺喝得烂醉如泥的酒鬼，瘾君子和神色迷离憔悴的女人。洪浩轩学油画师承刘世宇，被称为画画时打击感特别强的野兽派新秀，简称打野。李元浩喜欢毛手毛脚和别人肢体接触，严君泽有时候管他，大多数时候不管。但只要目光抬起来李元浩就会收手。

前两周简自豪法语的词格搞得乱七八糟前后颠倒，两周后已经学会花样百出的骂人词汇和九成日常用语。史森明知道他能为了学习语言熬到水肿第二天敷个冰块就爬起来赶课，不知道他还能为了期末成绩连熬四十八小时考完试当天回来睡个昏天暗地。史森明对他肃然起敬，不光心理还有生理，窝在被里把手伸下去时差点哭出来：你是不变态啊，他对自己说。声音很小，不是问句。

2

自认变态有两个原因，一是简自豪实在不算是那种别人眼里的梦中情人，史森明从来也不知道自己会对坐椅子坐得摇摇欲坠的吨位选手勃起得这么厉害，看他一眼就醺得手指头发红发热，一些不知道怎么铺到纸面上的幻想像水流入大海；二是简自豪是男的。那个年代什么也没有，思想洁白又荒芜地飘来飘去，他不知道这叫什么，但学校里queer总是有的。史森明一个亚洲人长得算是娇小可爱那一挂，性格又好，被男性告白算是频发事件，边挥手边拒绝边笑：不不不，对不起，抱歉。

一个晚上，外边不知道发生了什么，很吵。那段时间赶上法兰西国庆，吵吵嚷嚷的蓬松空气由内到外漏出去，像一朵云一样缓慢挪动。他们学校放了假，大概出于安全和法律两种考虑，让他们最好别出去离校园太远，不过校园里学生闹出来的动静和外边也差不了多少。说中文口音软软绵绵的宝岛可爱怪洪浩轩左手提酒瓶右手拎刘世宇冲进史森明的宿舍，把刚收拾完折叠小餐桌的史森明吓了一跳，刘世宇扁着嗓子骂街：这逼把自己喝醉了，非要找你们交流感情。他拽过来一小箱酒，不同颜色的酒瓶挤在纸壳箱子里，简自豪把电脑关了伸脖子来看。

哇，好多酒。彼时小狗的脾气已有了偃旗息鼓的意思，伸手扒拉箱子。他们一人分几瓶撕掉了标签的酒喝，喝完感觉五脏六腑都变得透亮清晰，醉酒因子在血管里疯了一样疾驰狂奔。洪浩轩又拉着刘世宇要去找李元浩严君泽的工科宿舍楼，一边胡乱软黏黏地唱歌，刘世宇用细瘦的手指头捂他的嘴，叫他别鸡儿唱了他脑瓜子生疼。走了，他们的宿舍里一下被安静填满，这安静有实形，无时无刻不在膨胀，史森明陷进沙发椅呆滞地盯着简自豪，后者喝多了酒就想打盹，脑袋纯洁地歪向一边，在床下坐成一摊。史森明过去扯他的手臂。起来，小狗。去床上睡啊！

拽住了。又没拽稳，简自豪可太沉了，一起倒在床铺上。这时一千段一万段烧灼的霞光从窗户的防盗栏之间被割裂送进来，史森明的脸埋在简自豪臂膀间一个赤裸的位置，不愿意离开。喃喃自语。我是不是在犯罪啊，还是犯错？简自豪，你醒着？……沉默。简自豪和他的目光一交汇，一切就都完了。全完了。山洪浆火都迸发了，流出来，涌向他们。

你都知道了？  
小明。  
我不是…小狗， 你别这样，别看我…  
小明。

史森明抬头，见到一双水汪汪的眼睛，水潭，唔，好泛滥的笑，好纵容的笑。史森明抖着嘴唇。史森明想亲他，闻到酒味，因为酒精正在血液里跑，皮肤上晕出一汪温暖的柔软。霞色很美，几乎有五彩缤纷的梦幻错觉。做吧，还能怎么样呢，这个时候了。

简自豪脑袋发昏发胀，衣服被剥开，哪里都敞开来。伶仃细瘦笑起来傻甜傻甜的男孩，手还是少年的，嘴唇却是成年人的嘴唇，将吸啜做得迫切，叼住一小块皮肤厮磨，恨不得要吞掉他，完全的一整个。决了堤，冲动在神经里做风暴眼，刮完所有能刮的，不能刮的。痛死了。痛但想要。史森明不知道哪里掏的东西给他做润滑，从肛口往里挤。前戏，湿漉漉的吻，湿漉漉但发硬的乳头，两片胸。肉是流动的东西，像液体，你很难真的握住。史森明捧着这层浅薄无知的脂肪吸吮那个乳尖，抓不住，手在抖。简自豪两只眼睛也变得湿漉漉，一点稀薄的水挂在睫毛上。

真的要…？  
真的要。

史森明扶着阴茎进去，全身都是软的，是无力的，但阳具火热，火热而硬。他用视线梭巡领土。青春期大家都有粉刺，青春期大家都有毛茸茸偶尔忘刮的胡茬。屋子里味道不算很好，昨天他失手打了一小瓶香氛，那股人工制造的甜蜜混着酒，混着人味，皮革，楼下枯萎的植物。可以说是浑浊。在这混沌中接吻或者做爱都是能够理解的，都是能够被接受的。

痛劲过去了，快慰像宽厚的海浪席卷过来，直扑在脸上，扑在构成躯身的线条里。烦忧和苦恼都消失了，是像羽毛一样被吹走，快乐是像碎屑一样层叠堆积。史森明不住地亲，或拿牙咬，咬得很狠，之后看着拓出来的印子用手指抚摸，表情是愧疚和一分钱的扭曲的满意，亲密的时候阴茎还埋在简自豪里边，过程是狎呢的，一种莫名其妙的亵渎。泄完，阴茎软了，退出来，摘安全套，扔掉。史森明柔软细致的额发遮掉目光，他不敢看简自豪。后者突然笑了一下，模糊暧昧又柔软的那种笑声。

他说，小明，不要有负担好吗？

3

史森明很早就有感觉。他的室友，他暗恋的人，他的手淫对象，是个心宽体胖到一定程度的人。那颗心脏不晓得经历过什么而显得坚韧，显得强悍，他的脚步和行李轱辘的声音滞重，他本人却很洒脱。有一百根柴能烧就绝不只烧九十九根，离那种火太近会被烧灼，但盗火者已做好为光明奉献己身的一切打算。

那之后他们常会做。做呀，衣服半褪下来，性器在裸露的皮肉里滑来滑去，怎么淫怎么搞，怎么搞怎么淫。史森明不笑的时候有阴鸷的眼，一个晚上借着再度醉酒做面纱掐着简自豪的乳头和阴茎顶端问他，你和多少人搞过，你是不是经常去那种酒吧，那种地方。简自豪把眼睛睁开，目光纸一样白茫茫，声音是缥缈破碎的。你要听？你想听？

你觉得我会和所有人搞吗？或者，我的第一次？或者，我也和女人睡过的。她很难过，伤心。我们在一间房里，她就开始脱衣服，乳房像飞出来的两只幼小的鸽子…别，好痛。小明，你把我弄痛了。

史森明从后面发狠地操他，手指陷进肉里，操得感觉连结到一起的生殖器官都阵阵发疼。他是咬着牙的，他觉得简自豪是故意的，简自豪是故意这么说，好让他妒火中烧，好报复他这种莫名其妙的爱的倾泻。简自豪要转过来，史森明的阴茎在肉层的夹裹里转了一圈，碾在前列腺上的感觉是尖锐的，转过来了，柔腴的胳膊搂住史森明。再来，更深一点，好爽。这样的话，他总是重复，重复时抖着嘴唇。史森明就觉得他在操一个怪物，一堆怪物，这怪物明明那样有热忱地努力生活，这时候居然显得这么冷。心里的寒气和沉在情欲里的肉身割裂开了，史森明每次做完都小声对简自豪说我爱你，简自豪没听见或者假装没听见。做一次浑身疼三天。

史森明就把头搭到简自豪肉感丰裕的膝盖大腿上，手伸长摸随便哪个简自豪自己凑来的部位，大多数时候是脸。这个顺服的动作，他知道银脚的忒提斯对她父亲宙斯做过，这是千百年前希腊的故事。如今他也要做这个姿势，这个动作，他要讨东西。

讨爱。

简自豪低下的脸被史森明的手指埋掉一个下巴。这是一时极近的。史森明说对不起，弄疼你了。简自豪说没事，当时挺舒服的。闪亮干燥的空气沉寂了，凝固了，夏季的味道混着草木腥气一起飘进来。史森明开始絮絮叨叨地说话，说完还要嘻嘻嘿嘿笑一阵，把年轻蓬勃的喜欢铺在眼睛里，懒洋洋地和简自豪赖在一起。

性的低潮缓慢、轻盈地扭动。史森明喜欢这样的午后。阳光和一点点酒，快要被翻散架的书，简自豪做计划，下个春假去第戎好吗小明？不要嘛，我想去勒阿弗尔，严君泽说可以一起去，我们一起去。那你找个隔音好的酒店。好嘛，我知道啦，小狗，不对，我上次听到教授这么叫你的，uzi，嘻嘻嘻嘻。

史森明甜腻腻地叫他。好快活，好恰当。他们可以永远呆在这个房间里，时间可以停住不断延伸的那个脚步，他不用想以后的安排，不用想他自己本科毕业简自豪研究生毕业之后的事，什么也不想。从后边慢慢由上到下亲吻简自豪脊骨时那种爱和依赖简直要把他埋进去：我只有你，只有你只有你只有你。

4

故事在走。时间的针脚在走，那匹生命的布是会被缝合的。简自豪研究生毕业了，那个年代的海外学位是很值钱很耀眼的，他家里人已经给他联系安排了面试。史森明还没想好接下来该回国还是继续留在欧洲，李元浩严君泽听说不欢而散，一个回国另一个准备飞美东，洪浩轩在巴黎当地的艺术馆找了个工作，刘世宇之前就先投回祖国怀抱说要好好领导一下国内野兽派绘画艺术的潮流。

简自豪临走前和他们简单聚了一次，那时候他和史森明已经不住寝室了，他们在外面找了单间公寓住。他们就在公寓里拉了几张凳子对着坐下，气氛惨然，没人喜欢离别，中国人最讨厌离别。这一周史森明都没怎么笑，逮着空就拉着简自豪到床上去；或者黏着他不放，去海关也要跟着，回学校拿资料档案也要跟着。简自豪多了个小尾巴，他隔壁专业的韩国朋友李相赫笑他：uzi，他是你男朋友？你们一起回去？简自豪也跟着笑，一层笑意浅薄地浮着，不是，是室友，这个小孩他舍不得我啊。

他们公寓里还堆着上次去勒阿弗尔时刘世宇边骂人边用毛笔写的中文大横幅：RNG午夜沙龙。李元浩的虎大将军印，是严君泽自己吭哧吭哧雕了三天的磕碜产物。洪浩轩不知道从哪淘来的那顶软绵绵的品红色女帽，上个秋天他戴这顶帽子穿一件长的黑风衣出去买晚饭和新兴饮品法兰西香草奶茶，被路人认成女的进行尴尬搭讪。东西，物件，有轮廓的玩意。存储一些会褪色的回忆，做沉淀，然后逐渐就变成滤镜光怪陆离的青年黄金时代。

简自豪对史森明说，小明，你在欧洲读完研吧，你不想继续读书了吗？你家里人要叫你回去？

史森明问：那你会等我吗？简自豪不说话了。不知道怎么说，不知道说什么，这沉默几乎是难堪的。史森明拉他的手指头握在掌心，他掌心很烫。而简自豪的手指盖圆润，有一些柔软的茧子，正是这样矛盾的柔软把史森明的眼睛给迷住了。我会读完的。最后史森明说。

史森明是好孩子，好学生，读书用功，待人和善，教授们喜欢这个会来事又用功的亚洲学生。研究生毕业的时候问他要不要留校从助教开始做，史森明拒绝了，简自豪发来的电子邮件在他的邮箱里发光发热：我回国了，小明。

嗯。小明，小明小明，小明。

飞机落地那天史森明刚下机就直接拉着行李箱跑到简自豪住所楼下，打电话，简自豪，下来下来下来，我在你家楼下呢，你不想我呀？我长高了，快下来，我在楼下。颠来倒去重复好几遍。简自豪那边窸窸窣窣，好像是在穿衣服。下来了，好久没见，目光黏在一起，分不开。

史森明说，小狗，不是我说，我觉得你有强迫症。你非得等我们学位一样了才满意是吧，是不是傻逼啊，我差点疯到对电子邮件撸管你知道不！他长高了一些些，还是那个傻傻憨憨的瓜皮头，甚至不洗头，嘴唇被冻出一层浅浅的霜色。简自豪回答：那你性功能障碍了吗小粗森？他圆润了一些，可能是国内伙食太好养起来了，老一辈都喜欢这种一看就不愁吃不愁穿的喜庆相，裹得严严实实。

史森明想了一下。那倒没有，我觉得我还是那个牛逼的我，唉呀呀呀呀~好厉害哦。

简自豪带他上楼，在楼道里闻到饭菜那种被炒熟被煎烂的家里的香味，史森明提着行李箱子咣咣咣爬台阶，突然笑了一下。简自豪莫名其妙，简自豪怀疑他在飞机上磕着脑袋了。你笑什么呢？没事，小狗，我要和你睡一张床，好不好嘛。史森明撒娇的样子是永远不变的，是试探的、温柔的、明朗的一次光明正大的索爱。

行啦，就你，你还有做不到的事儿吗？赶紧爬楼，我家可在顶楼啊。

两个人呼哧带喘爬到顶楼，开门，简自豪拿一双新买的拖鞋给史森明，史森明伸手去接，手指碰到一块。你手好凉。外面冷啊，冻死我啦，我在你家住段时间嘛。他们目光又黏到一起了，彼此试探在那里面穿梭，简自豪突然说，你还喜欢我？还没淡，还想要，还……没说完，史森明突然来撞他的额头，简自豪猝不及防挨了一下，双双倒在门厅，只开了那盏小的灯，织就的光线模糊昏暗。

要是我在前边你就得压死我了，uzi，不过没事，我做鬼也喜欢你，说真的。

史森明说。而那是坚冰融化的过程。


End file.
